<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monstrous by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616183">Monstrous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loosely Connected XBC but looks Fucked Up Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, Mecha Fiora but the Body Horror is cranked up to 100, Mentions of trans Shulk and Reyn, Trans Female Character, Trans Melia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her new body was a weapon, built to kill and sit in a mech -- nothing else. There’s so little of her actually left -- her skin replaced with a false layer, grey undertones that look so inhuman; her eyes a green too bright to ever be natural; her hair feeling nothing like actual hair and instead some imitation. She looked like a pale imitation of a Homs, the sharp points and curves of her body more reminiscent of the Machina than anything she once was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua &amp; Fiora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loosely Connected XBC but looks Fucked Up Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monstrous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off <a href="https://twitter.com/Grimtomes/status/1363382954949570563">this amazing art by my boyfriend of a more body horror adjacent Fiora</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her new body was a weapon, built to kill and sit in a mech -- nothing else. There’s so little of her actually left -- her skin replaced with a false layer, grey undertones that look so inhuman; her eyes a green too bright to ever be natural; her hair feeling nothing like actual hair and instead some imitation. She looked like a pale imitation of a Homs, the sharp points and curves of her body more reminiscent of the Machina than anything she once was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d think it would make it hard to look at her reflection, but it was actually the opposite. When she looked in a mirror, all she saw was someone else -- someone that wasn’t her. As if she was staring at another person, not at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was becoming an addiction, looking at herself and trying to see any trace of what she once was. Tried to see anything but a monster, a weapon built by Egil to destroy life on Bionis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fiora.” Melia’s voice pulled her from her current loss into the mirror. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She said, not believing it herself as she tore her eyes away from the wrong visage. “Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia frowned, moving to stand next to her. “Are you certain? I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve caught you looking in the mirror quite often recently.” Melia held her hands behind her back. “Does it… upset you to do so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit, I guess. But mostly I just feel like I’m looking at someone else.” She shrugged weakly. “I still see myself as that Homs girl who died back in Colony 9, not this… weapon that mimics Homs and Machina alike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can understand, to a lesser degree.” Melia bit her lower lip. “You see, I… My body is not quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me, and sometimes when I look in the mirror, all I can notice are the things that are a bit too masculine. Kallian was always there to remind me, though, that I am Melia Antiqua -- a princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora nodded, shifting where she stood. She’d done that for Shulk and Reyn sometimes, pointing out just how handsome they were when they seemed down about things they couldn’t control. She’d never have guessed Melia dealt with something so similar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And looking at you, Fiora, I see a strong and beautiful Homs girl. Your body does not change that.” Melia looked at her. “It may be hard to believe that, but… I can assure you of that fact, no matter how many times you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia…” She looked down at her chest, a small smile on her face. “Thank you. That means more than I can say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nothing.” She held out her hand and smiled. “Come, then. We should rejoin with the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiora took her hand with a smile of her own. “Yeah, let’s go!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>